You Never Told Me Why
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Weeks after 'Don't Kiss And Tell' Trowa and Quatre on a new mission and the other take his chance and riskes everything he has for something he can only hope for


**You Never Told Me Why**

* * *

A couple of weeks after Trowa and Quatre's last mission together, found them sitting the same room, on a new mission all alone.

Quatre kept throwing the taller teen sideways glances across the room from the safety of his twin bed.

Their new mission brought them in contact with a private school on the out skirts of an OZ base. They had been enrolled and where now room mates. Quatre wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh at the irony of it all. His thoughts went back to that one mission.

Trowa stood from his chair at the desk and made his way over to the blonde. Stopping in front of Quatre he waited. When he noticed that the blonde was to caught up in his thoughts, Trowa did the only practical thing that came to his mind.

He hooked a finger under Quatre's chin and titled it up and back. Bending forward, Trowa placed his lips on Quatre's firmly.

Quatre froze as Trowa kissed him, shaking hands went from their clenched position on his knees to fisting in the bed sheets.

Trowa ever so gently pressed Quatre back into the bed. Bracing him self on the hand that hadn't been touching Quatre and one foot planted on the floor, he loomed over Quatre. His knee nudged Quatre's apart and slid up until it was firmly placed against his groin.

Quatre let his legs be pushed apart and Trowa's knee slid up higher. His hands unclenched the sheet and moved to Trowa's school shirt, fisting on his chest.

"Trowa." He muttered as luscious lips decended onto his neck.

"Hm?" The vibrations sent chills down his spin. His entire body was on fire, the hottest point being where Trowa last touched.

"Stop, please." He begged as he panted. Trowa froze, his emerald eyes burning as he looked up to Quatre.

"Will you honestly tell me that you do not wish for me to continue?" Trowa's husky voice glided over him and had him trembling.

Quatre's eyes glazed over in lust. "Trowa, I can't allow this if it means nothing. I can't let this happen and allow you to walk away after. I can't let you take what's me and just leave without a second thought afterwards."

Trowa frowned. "I have never and will never force anyone." He snorted. "Especially not you." His green eyes flashed in hunger. "And I am not into just walking away."

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Trowa's mouth met his.

"Quatre." He whispered into the trmebling blondes ear. "By the time I'm done, you will be begging me."

Trowa slowly began his torture to the blonde. Slowly unbuttoning the white shirt, slowly making his way up and down that pale creamy chest. Mapping out every scar and burn mark with his talented lips and tongue. Trowa ever so slowly made the blonde burn brightly with want and need.

"Trowa." He gasped, head thrashing to the side. "Please." He groaned.

"Please?"

"Please, please just take me already!" He groaned and arched off the bed as long slinder fingers brushed the front of his black form fitting pants and he worked his way back up to Quatre's ear.

"I will not take you Quatre." Trowa growled as he rocked down into Quatre. The blonde groaned and panted. "I will claim you, and make you mine." Trowa then began to rid himself of clothing, all the while never removing his lips from Quatre's neck.

Once all clothing was off, it was fair game. Trowa took his time in showing Quatre how he planned to make the blonde his. Quatre's cries and half screams finally drove him over the edge.

Trowa collapsed on top of Quatre. "I love you." The three little words whispered brought tears to teal eyes. "Mine Quatre. Your mine. Never will anyone else ever have you."

Quatre nodded softly. "For now and forever Trowa. I love you." They laid in Quatre's bed in silence.

"Trowa."

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"You never told me why."

"Why what?" Trowa propped him self up on one arm. His other was gently tracing designs on a pale hip.

"Why you kissed me that day and why you left." Quatre sighed. "You could have clamped a hand over my mouth or told me to be quiet, but you didn't."

Trowa smirked. "I needed to know."

"Know?"

"If it was just a spur of the moment feeling or if it was you."

"So when you figured it out."

"I ran."

Silence fell again and Trowa was almost asleep.

"So why now? Why claim me now?"

Trowa kissed Quatre slowly. "I was willing to risk it all. Even if for only one night."

"I'm glad then." Quatre slid on top of Trowa, straddling the teen. Leaning forward, he stared down into passion filled emerald orbs. "Forever and a day Trowa."

Trowa smirked. "Forever and a day." He voiced.

* * *

Okay now we know exactly how Trowa and Quatre became a couple!!! wasn't it sweet?!!! ~VED


End file.
